Umbrella Corps
The Umbrella Corps - also known as Blue Umbrella - is a private military corporation in Resident Evil. Founded in 2007, this organization is a reincarnation of the original Umbrella Corporation, an international pharmaceutical company that also pioneered the global bio-weapons industry. Unlike its predecessor, however, this new Umbrella is committed to destroying bio-weapons and preventing bioterrorist activities around the world. History Founding In 1998, the midwestern town of Raccoon City was completely destroyed following the outbreak of a lethal mutagenic virus. The United States government was forced to sterilise the city with a thermobaric missile in order to prevent the virus from spreading further. Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, the company that had produced the T-Virus as a weapon for the U.S. military, was accused of allowing their creation to run rampant and cause the deaths of tens of thousands. Umbrella held great influence over key figures in the government and possessed vast financial resources, thus they were able to drag out the legal proceedings for years. However, even they were not able to cover up the loss of an entire city and all its inhabitants. In February 2003, the Raccoon Trials came to a close with Umbrella being found guilty on all charges, resulting in the corporation filing for bankrupcy. Though Umbrella had fallen, it had already sold off many of the bio-weapons it had created to criminals and terrorists around the world, ushering in a new era of bioterrorism. In 2007, the U.S. government allowed a small number of former Umbrella executives permission to re-establish the organization under their leadership. With global bioterrorist activities continuing to rise, it was deemed crucial to establish new paramilitary forces equipped to deal with such threats. While this new Umbrella kept its predecessor company's name, it ultimately would oppose everything they had stood for, designing new technologies for combatting Bio-Organic Weapons and developing treatments against weaponized viruses and other infectious agents. Dulvey Incident The Dulvey Incident was an outbreak of a Mold-based bioweapon engineered by The Connections, which consumed the ranch belonging to the Baker family in Louisiana. Lasting from October 2014-July 2017, the human B.O.W. prototype "Eveline" infected a number of people measuring from the dozens to hundreds, and was able to manipulate infected people into aiding in the abduction and murder of others. Umbrella became aware of the outbreak by July 2017, and understood that one of the family members, Lucas, was free from Eveline's control and was aiding The Connections in Mold research. Umbrella launched an assault on the Baker ranch and quickly gained control of the farmhouses, rescuing civilians Ethan and Mia Winters in the process. A second team was killed by Lucas in the former Abercrombie Salt Mine; BSAA Captain Chris Redfield was successful in killing a mutated Lucas. When it was discovered the Mold had spread into the local wildlife, a large wall was constructed in the bayou around the house as an exclusion zone, and Umbrella units were sent out beyond the wall to ensure no mutants escaped containment while efforts were underway to create a cure for the infection. Several weeks after their initial arrival, Jack Baker made an attack on Umbrella, killing both operators and lab workers, and forced his way back to the ranch's main house with his daughter, Zoe. Umbrella reinforcements led by Captain Redfield arrived to find that Jack had already been killed by his brother Joe. Structure Little is known about how Blue Umbrella is organized. By order of the U.S. government, they are not permitted to operate a private security force like their predecessor did with the Umbrella Security Service. Their paramilitary units could not include their own employees and were to consist of soldiers from other military organizations such as the BSAA. Equipment Vehicles The Umbrella Corps utilise unknown models of helicopter for aerial transport, including emergency medevac and supply drops. Weaponry * Albert-01 - A modified Samurai Edge handgun based on the sidearms of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service. This version was designed for killing B.O.W.'s and fires 9mm rounds with the force of a .44 Magnum. * Albert-02 - Also known as Thor's Hammer; a semi-automatic shotgun designed for combatting B.O.W.s. It can hold twelve 12-gauge rounds and possesses stopping power equivalent to an M37 shotgun. * AMG-78 - The Advanced Multipurpose Gauntlet is a cybernetic exoskeletal glove used both for lifting heavy supplies and for battling B.O.W.s up close should a soldier be out of ammo. It can also charge up electrokinetic energy of up to 50 horsepower to deliver destructive blows. Category:Corporations Category:Paramilitary Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Resident Evil Category:United States Category:Umbrella Corporation